Carlos Monte
Carlos Monte (better known as Officer Monte) is the only known police officer in Centerscore. Aside from being an officer, he owns a Boot Camp. Love Interests In the episode'' Halloween: In Colt Blood'', Monte meets Principal Shapiro, and he falls in love with her. In the episode Amanda's Valentines Day, there is a hint that some sparks might light up between Monte and Principal Shapiro. Plot In Officer Monte's Ridealong, Colt, Howard and Erik were given the privilege of being cop-for-a-day. All three impress Officer Monte and were given badges signifying them as 'Junior Detectives'. Along with the title, they were all given nicknames. Colt's nickname is 'Renegade'. When the Wilson High library gets burnt down, In Boot Camp Breakout; Howard, Hector and Brendan are accused of burning it down and are sent to bootcamp. They are able to escape with the help of Max and have to survive in the wild. Howard and Brendan find out that the reason they were accused was because Hector had fireworks with him on his date with Amanda. Linda and Amanda gather enough evidence to prove that the guys did not burn down the library and Officer Monte finds the guys and takes them home. The guys are determined to find out who really burnt down the Wilson High library and discover it was Tom Prince. In The Prince Plot, Part Two, after defeating the guards with little effort, Silas runs into his helicopter, and Mr Doom grabs onto it. The next scene shows Officer Monte saying that the helicopter crashed. In A Spartan Love Story, When Colt mentions that Denni is the most beautiful thing he has ever held in his arms and they kiss deeply and passionately.However they are interrupted by Officer Monte who tells Colt he was speeding and asks for an explanation. Denni says that it is a long story which Colt follows up saying he should first see the DigiVid card (which has evidence of what the kids at Spartan did). In The Break Up, Monte is seen chasing Paige, after she steals a purse and runs off. This causes Paige to go into The Troublemaker's program. In The Unusual Suspects, the Troublemakers all return to the retirement center where they confront Brinna, since they think that she sabotaged their float which almost killed Allison, broke Spencer's leg, and got them expelled. Kimi tells her that she would be caught by the police and be punished for what she did. Officer Monte enters the room, scaring Brinna into a confession about her damaging the float, and takes her away. It turns out that Officer Monte was not there originally to punish her but it was only a set up to get Brinna to confess. Brinna then leaves with Officer Monte. When Owen is an unwilling accomplice to a robbery of stolen game consoles, Officer Monte is talked out of arresting him by Grandma Betty who sends him away with a bunch of her spaghetti. A secret romance between him and Principal Shapiro costs McCormick her job at Twin Branches when Mr. Hart catches them kissing in the parking lot. Because they're two government officials and it went unreported, Shapiro was fired from her job and her position is up for the taking by Mr. Hart. Catching wind of planted surveillance cameras in Shapiro's car, Officer Monte shows up just in time to arrest and expose Mr. Hart before he can become the new principal. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Supporting Characters